<Related Art 1> A framework for moving a given image from a specific starting point to a specific arrival point on a map displayed on a screen of a user terminal is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Specifically, a line segment with the starting point and the arrival point at both ends is divided into a specified number (for example, 100) of segments, and a process of displaying the image at pixel coordinates (Yn, Xn) in an image display area corresponding to a position (latitude, longitude) at the n-th (for example, 0≦n≦100) point from the starting point is repeated (see S34 to S44 of [FIG. 19-2] and paragraphs [0115] to in the Literature).